de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1. De Heer Jezus profeteerde Zelf dat God vlees zou worden in de laatste dagen en zou verschijnen als de Mensenzoon om te werken
Bijbelverzen ter referentie: “Jullie moeten klaarstaan, want de Mensenzoon komt op een tijdstip waarop je het niet verwacht” (Luc. 12:40). “Zoals het was in de dagen van Noach, zo zal het zijn wanneer de Mensenzoon komt” (Mat. 24:37). “Want zoals een bliksemschicht vanuit het oosten weerlicht tot in het westen, zo zal ook de Mensenzoon komen” (Mat. 24:27). “Want zoals de bliksem licht geeft wanneer hij van de ene naar de andere kant van de hemel flitst, zo zal de Mensenzoon verschijnen. Maar eerst moet hij veel lijden en door deze generatie verworpen worden” (Luc. 17:24-25). “En rond middernacht werd er geroepen: ‘Kijk, de bruidegom komt; ga uit om hem te ontmoeten’” (Mat. 25:6). “Ik sta voor de deur en klop aan. Als iemand mijn stem hoort en de deur opent, zal ik binnenkomen, en we zullen samen eten, ik met hem en hij met mij” (Openb. 3:20). “Ik draaide me om, om te zien welke stem er tegen mij sprak. Toen zag ik zeven gouden lampenstandaards, en in het midden van die zeven lampenstandaards iemand die leek op de Mensenzoon, gekleed in een gewaad tot op de voeten en met een gouden gordel om de borst. Zijn hoofd en zijn haren waren wit als witte wol of als sneeuw, en zijn ogen waren als een vlammend vuur. Zijn voeten gloeiden als brons in een oven. Zijn stem klonk als het geluid van geweldige watermassa’s. In zijn rechterhand had hij zeven sterren en uit zijn mond kwam een scherp, tweesnijdend zwaard. Zijn gezicht schitterde als de felle zon” (Openb. 1:12-16). Relevante woorden van God: Jezus zei dat Hij zou terugkomen zoals Hij was weggegaan, maar weet je wat Zijn woorden echt betekenen? Kan het zijn dat Hij het jullie in deze groep heeft verteld? Je weet alleen dat Hij zal komen zoals Hij wegging, zwevend op een wolk, maar weet je precies hoe [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ God] Zelf Zijn werk doet? Als je echt zou kunnen zien, hoe moeten de woorden die Jezus sprak dan worden uitgelegd? Hij zei: Wanneer de Mensenzoon terugkomt in de laatste dagen zal Hij Zelf niet weten, de engelen zullen het niet weten, de boodschappers in de hemel zullen het niet weten, en de gehele mensheid zal het niet weten. Alleen de Vader zal het weten, dat wil zeggen, alleen de Geest zal het weten. Zelfs de Mensenzoon Zelf weet het niet, maar jij kunt wel zien en weten? Als jij in staat was te weten en met eigen ogen te zien, zouden deze woorden dan niet tevergeefs zijn uitgesproken? En wat heeft Jezus destijds gezegd? “Niemand weet wanneer die dag en dat moment zullen aanbreken, ook de hemelse engelen en de Zoon niet, alleen de Vader weet het. Zoals het was in de dagen van Noach, zo zal het zijn wanneer de Mensenzoon komt. … Daarom moeten ook jullie klaarstaan, want de Mensenzoon komt op een tijdstip waarop je het niet verwacht.” Als die dag aanbreekt, zal de Mensenzoon Zelf het niet weten. De Mensenzoon verwijst naar het vleesgeworden vlees van God, een normaal en gewoon persoon. De Mensenzoon Zelf weet het niet eens, dus hoe zou jij het kunnen weten? uit ‘De visie van Gods werk (3)’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ “Wie oren heeft, moet horen wat de Geest tegen de gemeenten zegt.” Hebben jullie nu de woorden van de Heilige Geest gehoord? De woorden van God hebben jullie bereikt. Hebben jullie ze gehoord? In de laatste dagen voert God het werk van het woord uit, en die woorden zijn de woorden van de Heilige Geest, want God is de Heilige Geest en kan ook vlees worden. Daarom zijn de woorden van de Heilige Geest zoals die in het verleden zijn gesproken de woorden van de vleesgeworden God van vandaag. Er zijn veel absurde mensen die geloven dat de woorden van de Heilige Geest uit de hemelen zouden moeten neerdalen tot de oren van de mens. Wie zo denkt kent het werk van God niet. In werkelijkheid zijn de uitspraken van de Heilige Geest de uitspraken van de vleesgeworden God. De Heilige Geest kan niet rechtstreeks tot de mens spreken, en Jehova sprak niet rechtstreeks tot de mensen, zelfs niet in het Tijdperk van de Wet. Zou het niet nog veel onwaarschijnlijker zijn dat Hij dat in dit hedendaagse tijdperk wel zou doen? God moet vlees worden om uitspraken te doen om Zijn werk uit te voeren, anders kan Zijn werk het doel niet bereiken. uit ‘Hoe kan een mens met een vastomlijnde opvatting over God de openbaring van God ontvangen?’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ De mens verlangt er al een paar duizend jaar naar om getuige te kunnen zijn van de komst van de Redder. De mens heeft verlangd naar de aanschouwing van Jezus de Redder op een witte wolk, terwijl Hij in levenden lijve afdaalt onder degenen die al een paar duizend jaar naar Hem hebben gesmacht en gehunkerd. De mens heeft verlangd naar de terugkeer van de Redder en Zijn hereniging met de mensen, naar de terugkeer van Jezus de Redder naar de mensen van wie Hij al duizenden jaren is gescheiden. En de mens hoopt dat Hij het verlossingswerk dat Hij onder de Joden heeft gedaan opnieuw zal verrichten, medelevend en liefdevol zal zijn tegenover de mens, de zonden van de mens zal vergeven, de zonden van de mens op Zich zal nemen, zelfs al de overtredingen van de mens op Zich zal nemen en de mens zal bevrijden van de zonde. De mens verlangt ernaar dat Jezus de Redder hetzelfde is als vroeger: een Redder die beminnelijk, aimabel en eerbiedwaardig is, die nooit vertoornd is tegenover de mens en de mens nooit iets verwijt. De Redder vergeeft alle zonden van de mens, neemt alle zonden van de mens op Zich en sterft zelfs nog een keer aan het kruis voor de mens. Sinds het afscheid van Jezus hebben Zijn volgelingen en al de heiligen die zijn gered in Zijn naam, wanhopig naar Hem verlangd en uitgekeken. Al degenen die zijn gered door de genade van Jezus Christus in het Tijdperk van Genade hebben verlangd naar die vreugdevolle dag in de laatste dagen wanneer Jezus de Redder op een witte wolk afdaalt en onder de mensen verschijnt. Dit is natuurlijk ook de collectieve wens van al degenen die de naam van Jezus de Redder vandaag de dag aanvaarden. Iedereen in het heelal die weet van de verlossing door Jezus de Redder heeft wanhopig verlangd naar de plotselinge komst van Jezus Christus, zodat deze woorden van Jezus, wanneer Hij op aarde is, in vervulling kunnen gaan: “Ik zal op dezelfde manier komen als ik ben gegaan.” De mens [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-and-bible-5.html gelooft] dat Jezus na de kruisiging en opstanding naar de hemel terugkeerde op een witte wolk en zijn plaats innam aan de rechterhand van de Allerhoogste. De mens stelt zich dat op eenzelfde manier voor: Jezus zal weer op een witte wolk (deze wolk verwijst naar de wolk waarop Jezus reed toen Hij naar de hemel terugkeerde) afdalen onder degenen die duizenden jaren wanhopig naar Hem hebben verlangd en dat Hij de gestalte zal hebben en de kleding zal dragen van de Joden. Nadat Hij onder de mensen is verschenen zal Hij hun voedsel geven en levend water voor hen laten stromen en Hij zal onder de mensen leven, vol genade en liefde, levend en echt. Enzovoorts. Toch is dit niet wat Jezus de Redder heeft gedaan; Hij heeft het tegenovergestelde gedaan van wat de mens zich heeft voorgesteld. Hij is niet afgedaald onder degenen die zozeer naar Zijn terugkeer hebben verlangd en Hij is niet rijdend op een witte wolk aan alle mensen verschenen. Hij is al aangekomen, maar de mens kent Hem niet en weet niet van Zijn komst. De mens kijkt slechts doelloos naar Hem uit, niet vermoedend dat Hij al op een witte wolk is afgedaald (de witte wolk die Zijn Geest, Zijn woorden en Zijn gezindheid in al haar aspecten en alles wat Hij is) en Hij is nu onder een groep mensen die Hij in de laatste dagen tot overwinnaars zal maken. uit ‘De Redder is al teruggekeerd op een “witte wolk”’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Diegenen die de waarheid gehoorzamen en zich aan het werk van God onderwerpen zullen worden geschaard onder de naam van de tweede vleesgeworden God – de Almachtige. Zij zullen de persoonlijke leiding van God kunnen aanvaarden, en meer en hogere waarheid verkrijgen en een waarlijk menselijk leven ontvangen. Hij zal het visioen aanschouwen die de mensen uit vroeger tijden nooit te zien kregen: “Ik draaide me om, om te zien welke stem er tegen mij sprak. Toen zag ik zeven gouden lampenstandaards, en in het midden van die zeven lampenstandaards iemand die leek op de Mensenzoon, gekleed in een gewaad tot op de voeten en met een gouden gordel om de borst. Zijn hoofd en zijn haren waren wit als witte wol of als sneeuw, en zijn ogen waren als een vlammend vuur. Zijn voeten gloeiden als brons in een oven. Zijn stem klonk als het geluid van geweldige watermassa’s. In zijn rechterhand had hij zeven sterren en uit zijn mond kwam een scherp, tweesnijdend zwaard. Zijn gezicht schitterde als de felle zon” (Openbaring 1:12-16). Deze visie is de uitdrukking van Gods hele gezindheid. Zo’n uitdrukking van Zijn hele gezindheid is tevens de uitdrukking van het werk van God wanneer Hij deze keer vlees wordt. In de stortvloed van tuchtiging en oordeel drukt de Mensenzoon Zijn inherente gezindheid uit door het spreken van woorden en laat Hij allen die Zijn tuchtiging en oordeel aanvaarden het ware gezicht van de Mensenzoon zien, een gezicht dat een getrouwe afbeelding is van het gezicht van de Mensenzoon dat door Johannes werd gezien. (Natuurlijk is dit allemaal onzichtbaar voor hen die het werk van God in het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk niet aanvaarden.) uit ‘Voorwoord’ tot ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Ik zeg jullie, wie in God gelooft vanwege de tekenen, behoort zeker tot de categorie die vernietigd zal worden. Wie de woorden van Jezus die naar het vlees is teruggekeerd niet kan accepteren is zeker het nageslacht van de hel, de afstammeling van de aartsengel, de categorie die aan de eeuwigdurende vernietiging zal worden onderworpen. Veel mensen geven misschien niets om mijn woorden, maar toch wil ik iedere zogenaamde heilige die Jezus volgt vertellen dat als jullie met je eigen ogen Jezus vanuit de hemel zien neerdalen op een witte wolk dit de openbare verschijning van de zon der rechtvaardigheid zal zijn. Misschien is dat een tijd voor je van veel sensatie. Toch moet je weten dat het moment waarop jij getuige bent van de afdaling van Jezus vanuit de hemel ook de tijd is waarin jij nageloofar de hel afdaalt om gestraft te worden. Het zal het einde van Gods managementplan inluiden, en het zal de tijd zijn waarin God de goeden beloont en de slechten straft. Want [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/judgment-in-last-days-2.html het oordeel] van God zal voorbij zijn voordat de mens de tekenen ziet, als er alleen uitdrukking van de waarheid is. Wie de waarheid aanvaardt en niet op zoek is naar tekenen, en zo gezuiverd is, zal naar de troon van God en in de omarming van de Schepper zijn teruggekeerd. Alleen wie volhardt in het geloof dat “de Jezus die niet op een witte wolk rijdt een valse christus is”, zal aan eeuwigdurende straf onderworpen worden, want ze geloven alleen in de Jezus die tekenen laat zien, maar erkennen niet de Jezus die een streng oordeel uitspreekt en de ware weg van het leven uitvaardigt. Dus kan het alleen gebeuren dat Jezus hen aanpakt als Hij openlijk op een witte wolk terugkeert. Ze zijn te eigenwijs, hebben te veel vertrouwen in zichzelf en zijn te arrogant. Hoe kunnen zulke ontaarde mensen door Jezus worden beloond? De terugkeer van Jezus betekent een geweldige redding voor hen die de waarheid kunnen aanvaarden, maar voor hen die dat niet kunnen is het een teken van veroordeling. Jullie moeten je eigen pad kiezen, en jullie mogen de Heilige Geest niet blasfemeren en de waarheid verwerpen. Jullie zouden geen onwetende en arrogante personen moeten zijn, maar mensen die gehoorzamen aan de leiding van [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html de Heilige Geest] en hunkeren en zoeken naar de waarheid; alleen zo zullen jullie profiteren. uit ‘Als je het spirituele lichaam van Jezus ziet, heeft God de hemel en de aarde opnieuw gemaakt’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap.